Hey, Don't I Know It
by Narutoo-Chan
Summary: (Based on a true story) Naruto suffers high School dealing with his and Sasuke's annoying girlfriends. Just to be able to confess his love and hopes that Sasuke feels the same way. But will Sasuke actually love him back? Or reject the thought of becoming lovers with his long time best friend. Read to find out! Sasunaru and maybe a few other pairs.
1. The Beginning

**Hey, Don't I Know It.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

**Hey I know it's been a while since a story, it was just it was my first year in high school and yeah… But I'm basing this story as my love life now, and I've had a lot of people tell me since my love life was so dramatic it reminded them of a romantic manga. So I was like, why not make a fan fiction! I hope it's not too sad, but hopefully the "Sasuke" in my life will end up with me (Naruto)… And if she does then this story will be 100x's better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Hurry up! You're going to be late!" called Kushina from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" yelled an in-a-rush blonde. Naruto scurried to the stairs to the awaiting aroma of bacon and eggs. "Smells good, mom!" The red head nodded.

"Doesn't all my cooking?" Naruto laughed softly at his mother's antics. Naruto quickly ate his breakfast and was about to run out the door until he heard his father call him to his study. The blonde slinked his shoulders and stomped to his father's room in a hurry. "Yes?" Not sure if he was in trouble or not.

Minato put down the book he was reading to look at his son. "Naruto, I've notice you've been spending a substantial amount of time with the Sasuke. I know he's your best friend, but understand that you're not going to get a girl like that." The blonde rolled his eyes having heard this speech many times before.

"Dad. I have a girlfriend already! Now I have to go!" The blonde scurried out of the study before his dad could protest and began to run to school.

On the way to Konoha High his father's words stuck in his mind like glue. "_I know he's your best friend, but understand that you're not going to get a girl like that."_

The truth was Naruto didn't want a girl. He was bi. The blonde had past relationships but none turned out good. His first one was a long distance relationship with some guy he met online, Mike. That guy torn his still-beating heart out and threw on the ground and stomped on it until it bearing had a pulse.

Naruto still hasn't fully got over him and the next relationship was with some other dude, Michael, he met online which only last a week. Naruto broke things off with him since he knew Michael had feeling for his ex.

And finally, the person he's dating now, another online person. But this time he finally got fed up with guys breaking his heart and tried a girl out. She was so clingy, and she wouldn't stop until he said yes to go out with her. He wants to end it with her but is afraid of no one else will love him in that way, so Naruto chooses the safe way to stick with someone that will make a good wife even though he never truly loved her. He name is Hinata and she has a good body. So might as well date her. She lives in the same state, but on the other side. His dad will be proud of him dating a girl. He doesn't know that Naruto is in fact bi, but _what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? _Thought Naruto.

Anyways, Naruto had his lovey dovey eye only on one person. Someone would never return his love. The person he loved for years since he first met him. No body other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Getting out of his thoughts he approached the school to see the raven smirking with his girlfriend Sakura. The annoying bitch was always in the way of his time with Sasuke. Naruto looked down then looked up with a big fake smile.

"Hey guys!" He waved as he approached them an ill feeling came over him. They didn't hear him, too busy in there love world to notice.

Naruto sighed. "It's going to be a long year…"

**That's all for now! Please review! It'll mean a lot.**


	2. Memories

**Hey, Don't I Know It.**

**Chapter 2: Memories…**

**Author's Note: I've read your reviews and thank you so much! I love to read them! I hope I can get more reviews for this one!**

Naruto approached the school but suddenly got a text from Hinata. He unlocked his phone to read the text to himself and held back the tears.

_Naruto. I'm done. You have so much time with Sasuke… I think that your gay and we should just be friends… Sorry if I'm wrong. I hope you think the same way._ Naruto was sad because it was the first time someone ever noticed.

He was happy that he can have a friend that accepts him and Hinata is a great first person to tell. He replied very quickly, _Thanks Hinata… I'm really surprised you figured it out that way... I'll text you at lunch, bye! _

The blonde smiled at his phone not looking where he was going and bumped into someone. "O-oh sorry! My bad- oh. It's just you. Move out the way teme!" The raven stumbled from the impact then glared at the blonde.

"You should be talking Dope... Come on we go the same way first period." The blonde sighed knowing his fan girls and "popular group" join them. "It's alright I'll walk myself." Before the raven could say anything, the blonde left. _He's so popular… Why is he even friends with me again..? Oh yeah... It was ever since that day…_

_*FLASHBACK*_

_School had just ended in Konoha Elementary. A little chibi Naruto was on his way home riding his bike. Then some of the school bullies came and pushed him off. "Heh! You don't need this right?! Hahaha!" The head bully laughed. "S-stop it! My mom saved a lot of money for that!"_

_Then one of the side bullies came and pushed him to the ground and down a mini hill the sidewalk was on. The blonde tried to hold himself together, but looked on as one of the bullies rode off with it. Then he saw some raven kid look at him then grit his teeth. _

_The raven was furious! How dare those idiots pick on the weak! He ran after them and Naruto heard faint groaning in pain. Then after 10 minutes the blonde saw the raven come back with his bike without a scratch on him. _

_The blonde had a shocked look on his face and ran up the hill to the raven. "W-wow! Thanks!" The raven didn't say anything and just poked the blonde roughly. "H-hey why did you hit me teme!?" The raven looked at the blonde with a serious face. _

_"You have really tender skin... You need to be stronger to fight off those butt-faces…" Naruto covered the raven's mouth. "Ooooh! You said a bad word!" Of course in 2__nd__ grade when you say that it was like breaking the law in Naruto's eyes. The raven rolled his eyes. "It isn't a bad word. Idiot, anyways I won't let them pick on you anymore. I'll protect you from now on." The blonde looked at the young raven like he was crazy. _

_"Why would you do that!?" The raven turned to face him completely and looked him in the eyes. "Aren't we best friends? Since you don't any friends, and I don't have any friends… Plus you are my first friend." The blonde smiled sweetly and nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" "And I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Hmp." The blonde snickered and smiled finally having a friend. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Yes, ever since that day Naruto was Sasuke's only friend. Until they went to different middle schools. Sasuke became more outgoing and met a lot of friends. Naruto's dad had business in Suna, a town that's far from Konoha.

So Naruto moved to a new school and made new friends also. But Sasuke and Naruto kept in touch. Then the summer before his first year in high school his father found a better job and took it back to Konoha. Naruto didn't have that much trouble joining with Sasuke's group of friends. They were nice. The blonde made friends quickly. But over the years Sasuke still thought of Naruto being his best friend. This made the blonde feel special.

"Hey, Naruto?!" Naruto shook his head and saw his friend Kiba. "O-oh sorry. I was day dreaming… Anyways did you do Mr. Hatake's homework?" Kiba looked down, "No…" The blonde laughed. "Here copy mine. He's always late anyways."

The brunette looked up with stars in his eyes. "T-THANK YOU!" The blonde shook his head and smiled then looked down the hall at Sasuke entering his AP class. He sighed. Knowing he was too slow in academics to catch up.

The Uzumaki looked away and waited for his late teacher. "Ugh... Late as always…"

**A/N:Please review!**


End file.
